criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To a Fine Art
To a Fine Art is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the second case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Gluttony Grove district of Evergrace. Plot A few days later, Felix Sinnett was adjusting his ascot for the party, advising the player to look their best for their first gala. Soon after, they headed out to the gala when they heard a scream down the marble hallway, a woman then explaining that her mentor was found dead. When they headed upstairs, they found the body of a famous French artist Henri Lemieux, bleeding from the head. Jason verified that the cause of death was blunt force trauma due to his head wound. They soon interrogated the person who found the body, the victim's apprentice Renée Robin, along with the organizer of the gala Samantha Piché, and the French community leader himself, Réjean Rouillard, who was disgusted that someone was murdered on his territory. Soon after, the team got a call from Rouillard that he saw someone run off with one of the victim's paintings towards a nearby homeless camp. Soon after Réjean told the detectives about the thief, Felix and the player discovered the art thief's glove with DNA belonging to Anne-Marie Bilodeau. They arrested her for robbery before found clues to suspect homeless man Judd Garant after learning that he was planning on sending a hateful letter to him before his murder. They also discovered a pile of dirt hiding a bloody easel smashed to pieces, registering as the murder weapon in the end. Soon after, they heard a girl screaming, saying that she found Lemieux's killer. Soon after, they found Samantha, who was weeping over how she had been attacked by an unknown figure that she was sure that was Henri's killer. In the end, the team arrested cat burglar and art thief Anne-Marie Bilodeau for the murder. When the team confronted the thief in her prison cell, Anne-Marie initially denied all the evidence before she cracked and confessed to the murder. Anne-Marie then explained that she had posed as a model for one of Henri's paintings as part of her thieving as she could steal several of his expensive paints and perhaps a painting or two. After she nicked some paints and Henri's most famed painting and auctioned it off in Europe, she returned to Evergrace to recover her unfinished painting and some more paintings to destroy proof of her identity while making a buck. However when Henri caught her, she quickly avoided his attacks, claiming that all the greasy food and sweets he ate made him fat and poorly fit, and attacked Henri by smashing his head into his easel, breaking the easel and killing him. In trial, Judge Dosett sentenced the cat-burglar to 40 years in prison for her thievery and the murder of a French artist. After the trial, they were met by a panicking Réjean, who said that a body had been found. The player and Katelyn then hurried to the gala where they found the body of a guest named George Rogers, who had been stabbed in the heart. They then sent the body to Jason, who revealed that George had died after being stabbed in the heart, but his fingers had been removed post-mortem. Jason then revealed that the chilling thing about the fingers was that the fingers was chewed right off with a pair of teeth. After they informed Samantha about the murder, she then told them that she had saw a bloodied tray of appetizers, meaning the killer could've hidden something there. After they reinvestigated the banquet, the detectives soon found a knife wrapped in a handkerchief and stained with blood, which they collected a sample of blood from and sent it to the laboratory. Per Sophia, the blood belonged to George, but however she could not collect any information from the saliva that was on the handkerchief, presumably from the cannibal killer wiping their mouth after eating the fingers. They then informed Réjean, who thanked them for investigating the murder, before they informed the victim's sister Fiona Rogers about the cannibal serial killer, who swore that she was going to honor George's memory at the local festival in revenge. After Felix invited the player to a welcoming party that he had prepared for the player, the team attended the party, where Chief Wakefield told them that they would monitor the local festival that was going to occur in a few days while looking for the cannibal serial killer. Summary Victim *'Henri Lemieux' (found with his skull cracked open) Murder Weapon *'Artist's Easel' Killer *'Anne-Marie Bilodeau' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect uses perfume Appearance * The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect uses perfume Appearance * The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect uses perfume Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect uses perfume Appearance * The suspect has a mole * The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect eats camembert cheese Appearance * The suspect has a mole * The suspect has eye bags Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows First Aid gestures. *The killer eats camembert cheese. *The killer uses perfume. *The killer has a mole. *The killer has eye bags. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Artist's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Artist's Tray, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim and Apprentice Photo; New Suspect: Renée Robin) *Interrogate Miss Renée Robin about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Artist's Gala) *Investigate Artist's Gala. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Locked Watch) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Gala Event Brochure; New Suspect: Samantha Piché) *Ask Samantha Piché about the murder of one of her artists. *Examine Locked Watch. (Result: Watch Unlocked; New Suspect: Réjean Rouillard) *Return the watch to Réjean Rouillard and talk to him about the murder. *Examine Artist's Tray. (Result: Victim's Bloody Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats camembert cheese) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows First Aid gestures) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Clues: Glove, Pouch, Broken Pieces) *Examine Glove. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Anne-Marie Bilodeau) *Arrest Anne-Marie of stealing the victim's painting. (Attribute: Anna-Marie eats camembert cheese) *Examine Pouch. (Result: Old Locket; New Suspect: Judd Garant) *Ask Judd Garant about the murder across the street. (Attribute: Judd knows First Aid gestures) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Easel) *Analyze Bloody Easel. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Artist's Easel; Attribute: The killer uses perfume; New Crime Scene: Banquet Tables) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Renée's Satchel, Victim's Photo) *Examine Renée's Satchel. (Result: Romantic Letter) *Analyze Romantic Letter. (09:00:00; Attribute: Renée uses perfume) *Ask Renée about the victim's advances. (Attribute: Renée knows First Aid gestures and eats camembert cheese) *Examine Victim's Photo. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Examine Strange Liquid. (Result: French Champagne) *Confront Réjean Rouillard about the defaced photo of the victim. (Attribute: Réjean knows First Aid gestures, eats camembert cheese and uses perfume) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Samantha was screaming about Henri's killer. (Attribute: Samantha uses perfume, knows First Aid gestures and eats camembert cheese; New Crime Scene: Studio Table) *Investigate Studio Table. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Painting) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Victim's Photo) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Judd Identified) *Ask Judd about being in college with the victim. (Attribute: Judd eats camembert cheese) *Examine Faded Painting. (Result: Victim's Painting) *Analyze Victim's Painting. (09:00:00; Attribute: Anne-Marie uses perfume) *Ask Anne-Marie about the victim's painting of her. (Attribute: Anne-Marie knows First Aid gestures) *Investigate Homeless Shacks. (Clues: Victim's Hat, Smoking Barrel) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Wooden Splinters) *Analyze Wooden Splinters. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Smoking Barrel. (Result: Broken Wooden Plank) *Analyze Broken Wooden Plank. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has eye bags) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Are What You Eat (2/6). (No stars) You Are What You Eat (2/6) *Ask Réjean about what was going on. *Investigate Artist's Gala. (Clue: Dead Body) *Autopsy Dead Body. (09:00:00) *Ask Samantha about the dead body. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Result: Tray of Appetizers) *Examine Tray of Appetizers. (Result: Wrapped Knife) *Examine Wrapped Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Inform Réjean about the cannibal murder. (Reward: French Beret) *Inform Fiona Rogers on her brother's murder. *See what Felix wants help with. *Investigate Artist's Studio. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Invitation) *Go to Felix's welcoming party and celebrate. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Gluttony Grove